


Ао

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Моана знает: этот рассвет — особенный.





	Ао

**Author's Note:**

> «Ао» значит «свет».

Моана знает: этот рассвет — особенный.

Её народ всегда уважал ночь и поклонялся свету. Звёзды указывали верный путь, облака же казались причудливыми светящимися колоннами, которые вели сквозь бескрайние воды. Теперь Моана знала о навигации много больше, но всё равно верила в красивые сказки о волшебных облаках и рассказывала их другим. Шептала у костра про чудесные острова и безжалостные шторма, уносившие жизни и веру, про богов и героев, про океан, что был её преданным другом долгие годы. Она видела восторг в глазах, и улыбалась, и надеялась, что каждый из детей нового племени однажды выйдет в море и поведёт людей дальше, к новым берегам и большим ветрам.

Её собственный сын уплыл уже давно, она точно не помнила, сколько ночей провела, высматривая его парус над голодными рифами. Знала же, что не возвращаются мореплаватели в дом, который оставили за спиной; знала и о том, что ждать — дурное дело, оно высушивает душу и сковывает сердце.

О сердцах Моана из Матануи знала слишком много.

Океан ласково тычется в босые ноги. В них нет былой силы и упругости, Моана не может больше пушинкой взлететь на пальму или промчаться от дома к берегу за три удара сердца. Она опирается на узловатую палку, похожую на клюв хищной птицы, медленно бредёт вдоль тихой воды, не сводя пытливого взгляда с пенных барашков. Океан вторит мыслям, волнуется, трепещет — ждёт того, кто должен прилететь и проводить, как когда-то давно она сама довела его до края мира.

Моане сто два года, её волосы паутиной оплетают голову и плечи, а на спине из-под накидки виден парус и мачта. Сколько споров было из-за татуировки, вспоминать смешно! Моана фыркает, ведёт плавно плечами и, сбросив накидку, начинает танцевать — как и бабушка, она слывёт на острове дамой «с придурью», но её это совершенно не волнует. Океан с интересом поднимает голову, кружится вокруг щиколоток, осыпая их прохладным крошевом остывающей к ночи воды. Сквозь прозрачное и зыбкое Моана видит яркие ракушки и крошечных рачков, подцепляет одну ракушку пальцами и смешно балансирует на одной ноге, как очень старая и беспечная цапля.

— Курица, — поправляет её упитанный орёл, что уселся на камень неподалёку. — Поседела, а ума так и не набралась. И почему я до сих пор вожусь с тобой, скажи?

— Потому что дурак, — беззлобно смеётся в ответ Моана, указывает тростью на Мауи, и океан послушно кидается в него водой и пеной. — Или потому что ты — бог, а я — простая смертная. Во всех сказках такие союзы ничем хорошим не заканчиваются, уж поверь мне. Теперь я мастерица по части сказок.

Белая акула закатывает глаза.

— Болтаешь много.

— Кто бы говорил.

Моана складывает ладони лодочкой и наклоняет так, чтобы маленькой полосатой рыбке было удобно — рыба-попугай так ему подходит! — и рыбка смотрит с человеческой тоской. Так глядел на неё Пуа, когда наступил его последний день, так глупо моргал Хей-Хей, чей петушиный век короче людского. Моана радуется, что жива, что морской бриз бьёт наотмашь в лицо, а гладкие камушки холодят грубую кожу ступней.

Моана знает — пришло время последний раз выйти в море.

— У тебя дурацкая татуировка, знаешь? — ворчит человек с акульей головой, пока Моана неторопливо собирает ракушки и складывает из них себе ложе. Пальмовые листья, тёплый песок и кусочки моря — вот и всё, что нужно для счастья. Она щурит почти ослепшие глаза на мутные отсветы огней деревни, думает, когда её хватятся и сколько людей побежит прочёсывать побережье, но отмахивается от тяжёлых, дурных мыслей.

Океан примет свою любимицу так же, как мать прижимает к груди новорожденное дитя.

— Мне нравится, — Моана закрывает глаза, чтобы слышать лишь голос Мауи и шум прибоя. На губах скрипят песок и соль. — Проводишь?

Мауи не отвечает, хмурится и топчется неподалёку, не ведая, куда деть руки, ноги и крюк. Он всё так же хорош собой и полон сил, и Моана ни капли не жалеет, что в её сыне течёт капля этой лихой и бедовой крови.

«Спасибо» уносит в пригоршне ветер, развеивает над океаном в сотнях миль от острова, а у самого берега появляется небольшая лодка — простая, но крепкая, на ней не страшно выйти в море даже в непогоду. Моана громко смеётся, толкает лодку и бежит за ней, легко, свободно, чувствуя давно позабытую силу в молодых ногах и вдыхая полной грудью пряный морской воздух.

Орёл следует за сияющей в темноте лодкой, указывая ей верный путь, и оба они — Мауи и Моана — не оглядываются назад.


End file.
